Miscellaneous unorganized material/KOAM-TV
KOAM-TV is the CBS affiliate television station in the Pittsburg, Kansas/Joplin, Missouri market, broadcasting on channel 7 (digital). It is licensed to Pittsburg and its transmitter is located near Columbus, Kansas. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAM-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History KOAM-TV first signed on at 5:22 p.m. on December 13, 1953 under the ownership of MidContinent Broadcasting Company, a joint venture of The Joplin Globe newspaper and KOAM radio (860 AM, the current KKOW). The Globe would eventually sell its minority stake in the station to KOAM radio owners E. Victor Baxter and Lester Cox. KOAM-TV launched as a primary affiliate of NBC, owing to KOAM radio's long affiliation with NBC Radio, though it also had secondary affiliations with CBS (until KWSM-TV launched in 1954), DuMont (until that network's 1955 closure), and ABC (until 1967, when KODE became a fulltime ABC affiliate and KUHI-TV signed on with CBS). In 1980, KOAM swapped affiliations with KTVJ (the former KUHI-TV) and became a CBS affiliate. KOAM's digital signal on channel 13 signed on in 2001 and remained there until signing off at KOAM turned off its analog signal at 12:38 a.m. February 17, 2009 (following The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson), at which time KOAM ceased analog broadcasting and its digital signal moved to channel 7. Sister station KFJX, the market's Fox affiliate, moved onto KOAM's former digital channel 13 (KFJX continued to broadcast on analog Channel 14 until the June 2009 shut down date). KFJX's signal is simulcast on KOAM's digital subchannel 7.2. Wheel of Fortune is currently on KOAM. Jeopardy!, however, airs on KODE, making Joplin/Pittsburg one of only a few markets where the programs are carried on separate stations (Usually, both shows air on the same channel). In June 2010, the DirecTV satellite system added Joplin locals to its channel line-up. KOAM and sister station KFJX refused to allow DirecTV to carry their stations. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAM-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit News team http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KOAM-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Current on-air staff Anchors/reporters *'Tawnya Bach' - Anchor; weekend mornings and noon (also reporter) *'Mike Corcoran' - Anchor; weekends at 9 p.m. (on KFJX) and weeknight reporter *'Rhonda Justice' - Anchor; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Lisa Olliges' - Anchor; Saturdays at 6 and weekends at 10 p.m. *'Dowe Quick' - Anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 p.m. *'Mike Pache' - general assignment reporter Weather team *'Doug Heady' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval; NWA Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6, 9 and 10 p.m. *'Kevin Phelps' - Meteorologist; Saturdays at 6 and weekends at 9 (on KFJX) and 10 p.m. *'Dave Pylant' - Weathercaster; weekday mornings and noon Sports team *'Steve Slivka' - Sports Director; weeknights at 5, 6, 9 (on KFJX) and 10 p.m. *'Trey Daerr' - Sports Anchor; Saturdays at 6 and weekends at 9 (on KFJX) and 10 p.m. (also sports reporter) Former on-air staff *"NBC Nightly News" Anchor Brian Williams got his start at KOAM-TV. News/station presentation Newscast titles *''Your Nescafé News Daily'' (1953-1960) *''National News'' (1960-1970) *''TV-7 News'' (1970-1977) *''NewsCenter 7'' (1977-1980) *''News 7'' (1980-1990s) *''7 News'' (1990s) *''NewsChannel 7'' (1995-2002) *''KOAM News'' (2002-present) Station slogans *''Channel 7, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979-1980; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Four States Strong: 7 Strong'' (1997-present; primary slogan from 2007-present) *''The Power of 7'' (2007-present; secondary slogan) See also *KFJX External links *KOAM-TV Website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KOAM *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KOAM-TV